Impressions
by BlackRose135
Summary: The twins and Tamaki makes a contest. Kyouya gets 'dragged' in. It's going to be TamakixHaruhi, KaoruxHaruhi, HikaruxHaruhi, KyouyaxHaruhi and maybe some other 'surprises?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea out of the blue. I was bored, and didn't want to do homwork, so I started writing. It turned out to be Kyouya I was writing about, and then it turned into my first OHSHC story ever.**

**Please be nice, first story. **

**I tried my best with the characters' personality, and yes...Honey and Mori are probably not going to be a part of this story.**

**OURAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**--  
**

**Tamaki POV**

'What?!' My mouth reached the dirty floor.

'That's right, Tono.' The twins said in unison.

'We're going to spend some time at Haruhi's place…'Hikaru bragged.

'…Because of a school project we have to do together about friendship.' Kaoru continued proudly.

I understand that the twins like Haruhi a lot, but do they have to take it to the point of awkwardness? I mean, do they have to do _everything _with her? Not that I don't want to do everything with her, but I'm her papa, her dearest guardian angel, while the twins are not more than bragging, poisonous snakes who wont leave her alone for even one second.

But I can't give up, I have to pull myself together, they can't win. Not now…

'Okay then! I know what you twins are up to!' I cried, knowing what I was doing. They raised an eyebrow.

'So let's do a contest. The one who gives my precious daughter the best impression wins, and get her all for herself, and doesn't even need permission to hang out with her.'

**Kaoru POV**

'Who said that we need permission to hang out with Haruhi, and since when have we… needed it?' Hikaru, my twin brother and best friend, asked, looking somewhat insulted.

'I did, and you've needed it, well…since now!' Our Tono said. This time, he was sure about what he was doing.

'Well, okay then. Let's do it! It's me and Kaoru against you, Tono. Bring us what you've got!'.

Hikaru was in, so was Tamaki. But…Am I in? Do I really want to compete along with my brother for Haruhi? Is that what I want?

'Hey, Kaoru!' My brother called at me.

'You coming or not? We have to plan everything we have to do'.

I followed him. I could even see from his behind that he was extremely happy about this, he knew that this was his big chance, maybe Haruhi would see him in a different light now…

**Tamaki POV**

'Those bratty, cheeky, sneaky, annoying, childish twins..!'

I couldn't stop thinking of how much I dislike these kind of situations where the twins get self-growing confidence, specially Hikaru…

They really think that they can come up here and steal _my_ Haruhi away from me without permission.

'Kyouya!' I yelled, when he came in, supposedly knowing that something awful has happened.

'The twins are bratty, cheeky, sneaky, annoying and childish creatures! They think that they can come up here and steal my Haruhi away from me… without permission!'

'So you're making a competition, huh?' Kyouya looked up and asked me in a calmly way.

'How did you know?' I opened my eyes widely enough of curiosity.

'I have my sources…'Kyouya smirked.

Why is he always so uncanny? So mysterious? So …Doing things behind my back? …Can I blame him?

**Kyouya POV**

He fell into silence. Not a good sign.

'Kyouya!' Tamaki said all of the sudden.

'You are going to compete, too!' He pointed at me, with his large index finger. Like if that was a good idea.

'Tamaki…' I took an unnecessary deep breath, like if this was going to hurt me more than it would hurt him.

'…I can't compete. I will rather take notes, watch you carefully and make things more…interesting.' I smiled at him. This better convince him.

He was quiet again. I hoped and prayed that this was a good sign.

'Kyouya…Please, this is just for fun. Do you really think that you're going to win? I'll win, but you just join, so things will get more difficult'. What's the point to dress up in Halloween if your neighbour is blind? Exactly. It wouldn't help arguing against Tamaki, he would not give up. He really is into this, since it's about Haruhi.

I sighed: 'I'll do it…'

'Hooray! Mon ami!' Tamaki cried in happiness.

**--**

**Short chapter? **

**Please review, I need to get better.  
**


	2. Preparations

Hikaru POV

'**So, you see…'I explained carefully.**

'**That's when you come in to the picture. I need your help, give me some ideas, I have to win this competition no matter what. It's my chance to win Haruhi's heart.'**

'**Hmm…Maybe you should buy some candy to her? Or a cake? I'm sure Haru-chan loves cake', Honey said.**

**Not the answer I wanted, but can I actually expect something else from this loli-shota? **

**I looked up to Kaoru, who was standing in a corner, looking emo-ish…Something's wrong…**

'**Kaoru…'I called.**

**He looked surprised towards me, like if he didn't see that one coming, or like if I talked a different language…**

'**What's wrong?'**

**Kaoru POV**

What's wrong? What's _**wrong**_?! You decide to join this competition without asking me, you come to Honey- senpai and Mori- senpai for suggestions, all of this is for Haruhi, and you ask me what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…

'…I have a little headache…' I can't rip him apart, he's already into this…

'But…' I began, something came into my mind.

'If you ask for suggestions from Honey- senpai, and you use it and win, wouldn't it actually be Honey- senpai the one who wins?'

Hikaru got an irritating look in his face, I should probably not have pointed that out, my bad…

**Haruhi POV**

It's a new day, and it's time for the Host Club.

Even though I like to hang around the members, it seems like if I never get some time to do other things…

Hmm, Kyouya is coming this way in such a hurry, maybe I should say hi…

'Haruhi..!' He said to me, looking kind of troubled.

'Kyouya- senpai…' I began, but realised that I had to let him explain.

'The club's activities are closed for today, Tamaki and the twins are having a competition, so they are going to be busy for a while.'

A competition…

'What is it about this time?' I asked out of curiosity.

'You really don't want to know.' Kyouya said.

I don't want to push him, but it's weird that he doesn't want to tell me what the competition is about…

'What are your plans for this weekend?' He suddenly asked me, out of the blue. I looked at him for a second, was he ill? Why did he ask me that?

'I was planning on going to a concert, but the tickets were sold out, so I don't really have plans…'

**Kyouya POV**

Hmm, a concert, huh?

'Who's going to perform?' I asked Haruhi, can't believe I'm doing this, though…

'Hmm? Uhm… Arashi.' She answered quickly.

Arashi? Oh joy…

**Tamaki POV**

'Ah! Kyouya!' I waved to Kyouya, who was going all alone through the school halls, what a pitiful view it was.

'You have to help me, I need a suggestion, or a good idea. I have to impress Haruhi and win the contest'.

'Remember, we're competing against each other'. He said before he walked away, how cold _**wasn't he**_?


End file.
